


He smiles

by captainhook



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/M, Out of Character, Translation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Alfred Jones' face always lights up with a smile for Natasha.
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	He smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Он улыбается](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709147) by .chlorine.. 



Alfred Jones' face always lights up with a smile for Natasha, a cold and distant Slavic with an iron will.

He smiles when he sees her sitting next to her brother and sister at the congress.

He smiles when Arlovskaya angrily blinks at him after his acrimonious remark to Russia.

He smiles when he hears her telling Ivan not to pay attention to the American.

He smiles when Belarus argues with England, and he has to intervene so they don’t tear everything apart.

He smiles when he stops her hand, that was ready to strike the English cheek.

He smiles when Natasha thanks him with a short nod for calming Arthur.

He smiles when he invites her for a walk once again, and she throws him a dirty look and runs to Braginski to hide in his arms.

He smiles when in rainy weather he gives her his umbrella, and the Slav no longer frowns, but thoughtfully watches him.

He smiles when Natasha catches up to him and dryly kisses him on his wet cheek, immediately vanishing as if she hadn’t just been here.

He smiles when at the next meeting she turns to him every time the guy has a coughing attack.

He smiles when he sees Belarus on his doorstep in the evening, shuffling her feet indecisively.

He smiles when Arlovskaya makes him drink the tea with jam, which she brought.

He smiles when the girl slaps him on the arm because America wanted to touch her blonde strands, and a second later, plays with his blonde hair.

He smiles when she doesn’t glare at him after the offer to spend the night because she has a long drive home.

He smiles when a blush spreads across the cheeks of the Slavic woman, while Alfred leads her by the hand into the room.

He smiles when he hears her telling her brother on the phone that she’s not coming home today.

He smiles when Natasha wishes him a good night with a faint smile on her face, and quickly kisses him on his cheekbone, immediately running away.

He smiles when he hears her walk into his room in the middle of the night and asks to lie beside him through her teeth because she is not comfortable in his house alone.

He smiles when Belarus displeasingly mutters something in her sleep as soon as Jones hugs her, but after a few seconds she quiets down, and only her soft breath and wind are heard again.

He smiles when the girl crawls to the other side of the bed in the morning, covering herself with a blanket, and throws a pillow at him because she has found nothing else.

He smiles when at breakfast after each of his jokes the Slav woman laughs and says that she has never had such fun.

He smiles when he notices - her usually icy blue eyes sparkle with joy.

He smiles when Ivan knocks on his door with a nice grin and takes his sister.

He smiles when Natasha turns around to wave goodbye to him and then hugs Russia.

He smiles when she invites him to her house.

He smiles when Belarus greets him on the doorstep with a towel on her delicate shoulder and invites him to dinner.

He smiles when he kisses her, and she doesn’t push him away, holding his neck.

He smiles when he notices Ivan in the doorway, and the girl asks her brother to leave.

He smiles when every time they meet, Natalya’s thin lips form a gentle smile that is cold to the others.

He smiles when he realises that he’s  _ happy. _

But America doesn’t feel like smiling when a couple of weeks later at a meeting the enthusiastic Ukraine tells Hungary and Liechtenstein the news: Braginski is marrying Arlovskaya.

However, he smiles again when Belarus approaches him and quietly whispers:  _ “Sorry” _ .


End file.
